The Creation of the White Goddess and Her Servant
by iumikai
Summary: The First Apocalypse has already happened, and the Earth was destroyed entirely. The One created three beings, who came to be known as the Three Goddesses, Nayru, Din, and Farore, who remained far away from the New Chaos, above it in the Gardens of Paradise. However, they know that they must set the new cycle: the world is created again, and so begins the beginning of the end.


**THE CREATION of HYLIA and FI**

'_How many We have destroyed before them of a generation, who were better in wealth and appearance! Do you find a trace from any of them, or do you hear of them a single whisper?_'

These verses resounded in the Sacred Realm, over and over again, for eternity, as the New Chaos set itself in motion.

There, in the Sacred Realm, the Goddesses had set themselves, merely servants of the One. After the First Apocalypse, so the One separated from the rest of the cosmos, and left the Goddesses to cultivate the new world. The old cities of glass and high towers had been destroyed in their entirety, leaving behind simply the Earth, the Sky, and the Ocean, which the One had separated at the beginning of time.

The eldest, Nayru – Wisdom – the second, Din – Power – and the youngest, Farore – Courage – all sat upon couches, reclining with the branches of pomegranates and fruits hanging above them, paradise's flowers of all sorts blossoming wherever their feet touched, watching the New Chaos.

"O sisters," Din began, "what shall we do to this new world, now that we are successors of the old?"

"Din, realise that we must set the cycle again. Time is to set the skies into motion, and the earth to let grow its produce, and the moon to set forth the tides of the ocean," Nayru replied.

"But what of people?" asked Farore humbly.

"People?" Din asked. "I said nothing of the _people_! Man destroyed the first earth. Why let them loose on the lands again?!"

"Din, your temper," Nayru scolded her sister. Din sat back, reclining on her couch.

"Continue," Din surrendered to Farore.

"Please! Let us leave humanity to the Earth again. They shan't make the same mistakes again!"

"And if they do?" Din asked, sceptically.

"Then…" Farore could not answer. She knew of the old world: men attempting to build towers that passed the clouds, cheating the poor, killing the earth for its riches, massacres and bloodshed.

"Then set the Earth to tear open again," Nayru considered wisely.

"What? Again?!" Din quickly asked. "The Apocalypse has set itself a scar on the Earth. The Earth split with the Moon, into two halves, and the Sun was eclipsed as the Moon merged with her once distant brother; the world fell into complete chaos!"

"No, not again. For this world, it shall be the first time. And unlike the last, the cycle shall begin with the tearing open of the Earth. Set therein a demiurge to begin the cycle. The consequences of the Earth shall be in her hands."

"And her name?" Din asked.

"Her Grace, the White Goddess," Farore proclaimed. "Hylia." At this, Nayru smiled. The courage her sister presented always gave her such happiness. She knew, by her wisdom, that it was in Farore that the future of humanity lay.

Nayru stood up from her couch, and stood at the centre of the Garden, where the spring overflowing with sweet-nectared water streamed since the beginning of time, and took a handful of soil. Din and Farore watched as she threw the soil above her and then caught it again, moulding it into a sphere. Nayru held the sphere on the palm on her hand, and held her hand out before her, over the waters of the spring.

"In the name of your Lord, who once created humanity from a single clot of blood, so like them a single clot of soil shall your base be."

She moved her hand, and with the power that her invocation had set within it, the sphere remained before her, still in the air. Nayru then closed her fist, and on opening her fingertips, a sapphire-coloured flame was set in her right hand. She then held the flame in both hands, and enclosed the sphere of soil in the flame.

"And once, a spirit was created from a smokeless flame, so like them a single smokeless flame shall your coat be."

She moved her hands away from the sphere, and now Farore and Din were witness to a sphere that was consumed by a smokeless flame, and still in the same position, now the sphere was enflamed.

"Half soil, half water, so man was as a combination of water and soil, and then was moulded from clay, so like them clay shall be your mould."

Nayru knelt down and filled her closed hands with water from the nectared-spring, and then held the flaming sphere in the water. Yet the flame continued to burn. In fact, even more so, like when wood touches the roaring fires of a dry forest.

"Then once the Lord breathed into creation of His spirit, and so man too gained sight, hearing, touch, smell, taste, knowledge and sense, so like creation, spirit shall be your essence."

And finally, Nayru held the sphere blew into it of her spirit, and the sphere began to palpitate, one beat after another, like the human heart. And from the sphere then a shape began to appear. Now, Din and Farore stood in awe of Nayru's creation.

Within moments of the beating heart, so the shape of a woman most beautiful appeared, prostrate before the Three Goddesses. Her face beautifully white, like the shining moon, and her robes like the dazzling rays of the sun, her eyes as sparkling as the Morning Star on its celestial course, so this woman knelt before the Goddesses of Old.

"Your name, fair creature?" Nayru asked her.

"My Mistresses have but given me the name, of which they only know."

"Your name, fair creature, is to be Her Grace Hylia, the White Goddess, forevermore. On your descent to the Earth, man shall be born again, and many races shall fall upon the earth: some shall reside in the mountainside, strength beyond any other; and others shall inhabit the waters, building cities of marble under the surface, protecting the creatures of the deep, and their children shall rule over; even others shall create cities from the gemstones of the earth and continue as stewards of the deserts; and even others shall rule the skies, caring for the dragons and beasts of great wings, living amongst the winds and gliding therewith. Many a race other than these shall live and die till the end of time," Nayru told her.

"Yes, My Lady."

"Now go! The Earth and its responsibility are in your hands."

And Hylia descended, and immediately new light fell upon the earth. Yet it was still shapeless. From the Heavens, Nayru looked upon the earth:

"So now begins our work. Time has set in motion. Follow me, sisters! The new world shall begin!"

Nayru descended to the earth, and on the place where her feet touched, the earth immediately became sacred. Farore and Din followed and stood behind her.

"Din, begin your works," Nayru told her younger sister. Din obeyed, and raised her hands, motioning to the deep roots of the Earth. In response, the earth gave rise to thousands and thousands of flowers, trees, fruits, roots of all types of vegetation and crops.

"Farore, begin your works," Nayru told her youngest sister. Farore too obeyed, and on raising her hands, around the earth, in their designated places, a pair of each race rose: some in the oceans, others in the mountains, some in the deserts, and others upon the summits, so many upon the earth that already the earth was teeming with life.

Finally, Nayru stood before them, and raised her hands upward to the Heavens, and immediately a light spread from her hands around the earth. The order of the world was established. Everything was determined. The moment the light touched Hylia, she came before the Goddesses in prostration once again.

"Hylia, do you like what you see?"

"Very much, your Graces."

"Then care for the world. It is yours," Nayru conferred to her the authority of her Lord. "But, to aid you, a spirit of the heavens shall be yours."

Nayru cupped her hands together, and blew into them once again, and as her spirit came through her fingertips, there before the four of them stood a beautiful sapphire-eyed creature.

"Stand, O Spirit! You are born to this world, to serve your Grace, the White Goddess. You are to be the blade by which the Goddess shall reign with justice, and push back the maleficent forces."

"What shall be my name?" the spirit asked.

"Your name is to be Fi, and always are you to be the servant of the one who is able to contain the power of the sword. The being shall be one that Destiny shall always speak of, clad in viridian robes, he shall be the defender of the people and the slayer of all evils, a warrior with no limit."

On this, Fi and Hylia bowed before their mistresses, and without their noticing, the Goddesses ascended back to the Heavens, and watched the cycle begin.

"Are you sure that this is wise?" Din asked her sister, Nayru.

"You ask such a thing of the Goddess of Wisdom?"

"Wisdom is not always successful," Din replied back. At this, Nayru fell silent. The cycle of heroes and gods had begun. Was this to be the beginning of the end once again?


End file.
